One Piece: Rise of The Vortex Pirates
by Nolanrmm
Summary: Follow Sloth D. Rift and crew as they embark on an epic journey. Set 1 year after "The War of the Best". If you like (or hate) it leave me a review so I can improve. Hope you enjoy reading it! OC's please!
1. I am Become Death Destroyer of Worlds

**One Piece: Rise Of The Vortex Pirates**

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 1: I Am Become Death Destroyer of Worlds

* * *

Rift

* * *

Sloth D. Rift was, well, different. Keeping to himself he would spend countless hours in the woods to the east of the main town Saliba on the Island of the Meadow, also called Iotim. This island was well known in North blue for being the bearer of some of the strongest paramencia devil fruits, including the fabled gura gura no mi.

It was in this forest where Rift found his purpose and his tool. Rift was driven by a goal shared by countless others in this the Great Age of Pirates, to become the new King of Pirates. Son of a marine rear admiral and living at marineford, Rift was grown to be a follower of Akainu and his rule of absolute justice. His father trained Rift himself to be a ruthless marine bent on ending the great age of pirates, when Rift first proclaimed his desire to become king of the pirates his father dealt with his disrespect swiftly and absolutely, dealing his son a near mortal wound to the face that caused the black color of Rifts right eye. Rift realized what he had to do and at the young vulnerable age of twelve he left his old home and traveled to north blue through the calm belt by paddling his small sail boat and conversing with the seakings. Days after arriving on Iotim the starving young Rift came across a strange blue apple with purple swirls. Unable to contain his hunger Ruft devoured the fruit.

Poof! Poof! Poof! Blue smoke rises from the forest as Rift experiments with his devil fruit. His mastery has gotten to the point where he can teleport up to 30 meters from himself. After eating the warp warp no mi, Rift became a teleporting man. These last four years of training had done him a lot of good. Rift was now ready to start his journey into the world of a pirate captain.

Teleporting the 300 meters to his boat in 10 puffs, at an incredible pace, Rift sets sail!

* * *

Belz

* * *

"Captain! Captain, a tiny ship is approaching on the starboard side!" cryed Johnson, a weak crew member.

Belzbub pulled his spy glass past his striking rid goatee and up to his black mascara covered eye, his firey hair styled to resemble the horns of a goat to match his red leather jacket and black slacks adorned with a fake tail, he sees a young man. This interloper in his territory can not be much older than 16, his brown hair spiky and un-stiled, appears sinewy and almost transparent along with his skin, as if it dwells partially in another dimension. The only solid looking part of his body is his lifeless right eye, it appears to be a very large pupil, perfectly jet black in color. As Belz watches, the black eye moves at an impossible speed, it now encompasses his entire field of view through the spyglass. Slowly Belz pulls the spyglass away revealing the 6 foot tall youth wearing a black trench coat with a purple undershirt standing roughly 2 feet from the famous captain. The purple undershirt is emblazoned with a jolly roger that looks normal until the purple vortex of the right eye is revealed.

"Ill be needing this ship, get off." Demands Rift.

Suddenly an uproar is heard and the whole of the crew charges this overly bold newcomer to piracy. All that Belz hears is a rush of air as Rift brings his arm up in an uppercut.

* * *

Authors note: hey guys hope you like the story… I need characters mainly villains right now but I only have 5 crew members in my head so if you want to suggest a mid-level crew member that would be awesome. Ill try to post once a week or so. Also the next chapters will be longer and hopefully more well written as I improve. Thanks!


	2. Reborn in Darkness

**One Piece: Rise Of The Vortex Pirates**

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reborn in Darkness**

* * *

**Rift**

The sea had never been so kind to someone. Adrift on a large 3 sailed pirate galley with no knowledge of how to navigate on the open sea, Rift was lost. He hadn't seen land since leaving Iotim and the last humans he had seen were drifting into the sunset on his old skip. Rift, almost completely drained and exhausted from days spent without sustenance, peers over the silky black waves with his left eye closed.

Rift's greatest injury and greatest shame had also become one of his greatest strengths. Because of the black color of the eye it absorbed more light than the most dilated of pupils. This meant that Rift had unparalleled night vision. Suddenly, a flash! Swiftly shifting his gaze to the port side, Rift spots something. He didn't need good night vision to see this, an island going up in flames! Rushing and using every last ounce of energy available Rift turns the ship and makes his way to the island, too exhausted to teleport. Arriving off shore the anchor is dropped and Rift staggers to a dingy. Dropping into the water each row is an exercise in agony. The muscles in Rifts arms feel like they're tearing due to malnourishment, Rift struggles to shore. A mere 30 feet from shore Rift can taste the rich blood leaking from his dry lips. The splashing of water, from the erratic splashing of the oars, is succeeding in disabling this devils fruit user. Crashing through the sand bar Rift stands up to disembark the dingy, his first step lands in 3 feet of salt water and buckles pulling Rifts dark silhouette into the water.

Darkness. Piercing, blinding, impossible darkness, even Rift is helpless in the plunging depths. What can win out against this crushing vacuum? FIRE! The dark world evaporates with heat, a heat so intense Rift can feel his skin melting. Peering down a black crust burns away to reveal the muscle tissue underneath. Mustering all his strength Rift warps. But the flames are inescapable the rush of wind only serves to intensify the heat. The muscle tissue tears, blood vessels pop in a spray of thin boiling blood. All that remains are bones leaking scalding marrow. The darkness returns more destructive and crushing than ever. As a ray of light is seen it become clear that Rift is in a vast room, a room that's ceiling is being destroyed. Arrows rip through the ceiling, piercing Rift dozens upon dozens of times. Pinned to the floor Rift can only scream in agony as the arrows pin him down, eyes open he watches as the arrows blot out the light as darkness reigns once again. All noise disappear until sound becomes a forgotten sensation. Clack! Clack! Clack! A distinct sound reaches Rifts ears. He had heard this sound before he thought. He had heard it while training with the Cipher Pol unit at marine ford, Kalifa wore shoes that made that noise. A women was approaching in the darkness. Suddenly Rift's ribs crack with the force of a kick. Bones break as knive like objects plunge into his body in the darkness. Agony is once again replaced by a sucking black hole.

Gasping for air Rift's eyes shoot open taking in the room that he resides in. Laying in a partially destroyed bed it is clear someone rescued his unconscious body from the water or the beach if he was lucky enough to wash ashore. Rift, bewildered by his surroundings, doesn't hear the sword being drawn from its sheath behind him. A low growl escapes the throat of the green clad swordsmen sitting behind the bed. "what in the hell are you," the man demands as he lays his sword gingerly on rifts throat.

Rift could tell this man had nursed him back to health, he could also sense an aura of destruction surrounding the swordsman. This swordsmen was no slouch, he had quenched Rift's thirst during his time of unconsciousness but he hadn't given him any energy supplements, such as honey. This left Rift completely catatonic, he had no choice but to converse and try to get out of this situation alive.

"Thank you." Choked out Rift his voice hoarse from underuse.

"I didn't ask you if you were thankfull, I asked you. 'what the hell are you!'"

"You're telling me you've never heard of a devil fruit before?" Rift asked.

"you mean animal fruits?" asked the swordsmen.

"Yes. Zoan fruits give animal transformations, my fruit is a paramencia, it gives me the ability to teleport."

"Boy, it does a lot more than that." This notion confused Rift until he looked up, the roof of the shack in which he resided had been ripped off as if a tornado had passed through. Slowly the swordsmen removed his blade from Rift's neck seemingly deciding he wasn't the threat that the swordsmen had thought. "The name's Aron. I think I may need your help."

* * *

Authors note: hey guys hope you like the chapter, I was going for a dark feel… I need characters mainly villains right now but I only have 5 crew members in my head so if you want to suggest a mid-level crew member that would be awesome. Next chapter look forward to the Tokage no mi: model mera.


	3. The Hermit

One Piece: Rise Of The Vortex Pirates

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hermit

* * *

Rift

* * *

Food had never tasted so good. As Rift ate he studied his savior, Aron, more closely. The swordsman was sharpening his prized possession, a black scimitar like blade that escaped a Jewel covered dragons maw hilt. The scabbard rested on the large mans back. Aron stood a tall 6'4" but still had a stocky-muscular build. He wore an unbuttoned green and red vertically striped shirt with a black collar and black parachute pants. Around his waist he wore a red-gold sash with frayed ends. His face. covered with scars seemingly originating from a 3 clawed animal, was far to grizzled to belong to a man so young. Rift guessed that this man was no older than 21.

"So," said Rift, finishing his final bite of rice "you said you needed my help?"

"Yes, this island has a terrible problem. A problem I'm sure you're aware of as you arrived in the night. Every night a different part of the Island is ravaged by a fire started by an unknown source. The islands forest is unique in that it will regrow within a week, but this fires are getting worse and encompassing more of the island. What I need from you is an impartial judge. We are going to interrogate the other inhabitants of the island." Aron replied.

"How many are there?"

"Just 3. The hermit, the cave dweller, and an X-pirate who claimed the island as his own. We will save him for last as he is by far the most dangerous."

"Lets get to it." Said Rift

* * *

Aron

* * *

"Where are we going?" questioned the young newcomer behind Aron. Aron remembered hearing the man's name, it was something like Rift. As Aron climbed the mountain, ignoring the man's question, he could feel the heavy sword on his back, giving off that constant heat for which it was known. Aron still remembered the day that his father had died, and had left his son his prized possession: _The Sword of the Lizard. _As his father lay dying Aron saw his world of safety come to an end. His father's face was grizzled and beaten from the treacherous trips into the forest to hunt and buy food from The Hermit. His face had acquired burns and 3 clawed scratches in the final years of his life, the years when the fires started. POOF! The young man appeared in front of Aron, "where are we going?" the teenager re-iterated, that black eye still made Aron's heart race.

"We are climbing a mountain, to visit The Hermit."

"Okay. Is there anything I should know about this 'Hermit'?" asked Rift.

"Well, he is a little - Different. And don't stare at his ear he doesn't like that." With that the swordsmen and the young captain climbed the seemingly endless steps in silence.

* * *

Rift

* * *

As the stairs became steeper Rift could tell that they were nearing The Hermit's dwelling. Soon, they reached a crest in the hill where the shadows they had been climbing in cleared to reveal the bright summit of this gigantic hill. A man with a bushy greybeard and a cap that resembled a gopher, sat sharpening a stone headed spear. His most striking feature was the large chunk missing from his left ear. "Who is this man you bring to my summit Aron?" he growled.

"This man is Rift, he is to be an impartial judge. I mean to discover the source of these fires. We are visiting you first because I think you are the least likely to be the cause." Explained Aron. With this the Hermit looked taken aback, he gave Aron a puzzled look, a mix of sadness and confusion flashed across his face. Rift couldn't understand what he must be thinking.

"I think it best you drop this pursuit Aron," said the now distraught old man "all that lies at the end of this path for you is pain. Take your rice and return home. Abandon this inquiry I beg you!"

Seeing they were no longer welcome, the pair descended the steps. By now the daylight was weaning and Rift still malnourished downed his meal and fell asleep quickly.

"RAWR!" A crash could be heard outside in the forest that jarred Rift out of his sleep. He could smell the ashy stench that came with fire. Rift knew what was going on, this was the best chance to catch the arson in the act. Warping into the main room and sprinting the rest of the distance to Aron's bedroom Rift decided to wake Aron and get outside to catch the arson. As he arrived in Aron's room he found it empty.

"I should have expected that!" exclaimed Rift, berating himself for thinking Aron would sit by while this arson he wanted to catch destroyed more of the island's forests. Rushing outside Rift began teleporting 30 meters at a time try to find the source of the fire. He must have been at it for a very long time because he came to a part of the forest he didn't recognize from his trip that day. Suddenly something he couldn't explain told him to jump to the left, this had never happened before but he did as the mysterious feeling instructed. As his right foot left the ground, the gaping maw of a dragon crashed down on where Rift had been mere seconds ago. This was not something Rift was equipped to handle and he knew it, his only option was to get out of this beasts way, pushing his body to new limits rift teleported into the house, more than a mile away now, and collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry to anyone who is reading this for the late update! Hope you like the chapter.


	4. Shell of a Man

One Piece: Rise Of The Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shell of a man

* * *

Rift

* * *

"What happened?" Rift asked of no one in particular. He rose up from his position on the floor, the position he had remained in for at least a day based on the ache in his joints. As he sat stretching, Rift glanced around the hut, his teleportation; it seemed, had ripped and shredded the front entry. Rift rose from his sitting position becoming aware that Aron was not inside. Rift still owed the man a life debt, something he would never take lightly, he had to find him. Leaving the now disheveled shack Rift picked his way through the ashy wastes that surrounded it. He spied the green-clad swordsman not 300 yards from the shack passed out but otherwise unharmed. The loud pop that accompanied his longer teleports served as a wakeup call for Aron .

"What in the Hell?" Aron exclaimed, taking in his ash stained clothing. "What happened?"

"It seems your problem is not a simple arson: we have a Zoan problem, an animal fruit user as you put it. Is there anyone on the Island who possesses a Dragon Zoan?"

"A dragon? Here? Are you sure?" Aron sputtered in disbelief.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have said it."

"Well I say we stick to the plan, let's head to the cave."

"Sounds like fun." Rift said smiling with the glee of possible battle glinting in his blackened eye.

"Indeed." The change in Aron was obvious, his eyes were now orange, a hidden bloodlust revealed.

* * *

Aron

* * *

As they made their way closer and closer to the cave Aron readied himself for the eccentric personality of the Cave Dweller. He knew him by no other name; Aron suspected no one had ever known him well enough to care. "Why?" asked a disembodied voice as the pair of Rift and Aron crossed through the mouth of the cave. It was a massive entryway, but it was dwarfed by the cave with a ceiling so high that only the longest of the stalactites were visible. The Cave Dweller had grown accustomed to his home; his ability to move about the cave was unparreled. He knew how to use the acoustics to sound almost omnipotent in here.

"We come to ask questions." Aron shouted. It was clear that this was a mistake as his voice boomed off of the walls, a whisper sounded like a yell in this place.

"Who?" the question coming from everywhere.

"I am Sloth D Rift, will you not show yourself?" Rift whispered, learning from Aron's mistake.

"A D? A D I hear? Another D I have heard." Came the answer, clearly excited. "The last man who learned my name. YES!"

"And what is your name?" Rift probed

"One long kept but not forgotten."

"I require a straight answer. You think yourself invincible here, am I wrong?"

"Not wrong. Misunderstand."

"Here I come."

"WHAT?" with that two loud pops echoed through the cave as Rift appeared in front of Aron holding a man who had clearly spent his life in the dark. His pale skin was almost luminescent, his eyes large with enormous pupils, the hair on his head was now nothing but thin strands. As Rift tightened his grip on his thin arm he squealed.

* * *

RIFT

* * *

"Do you understand?" Rift asked the pitiful creature. "I can see in here, like you."

"Yes. Black eye. YES!"

"Now what is your name."

"One riddle I will speak, a name will be found." Said the creature. "A chest with no lock and no lid, but inside a golden treasure is hid."

"An egg." Aron said almost immediately. "You're name is egg?"

"Yes, drake." Said egg

"What did you call me?" Aron probed

"Crazy." Rift muttered, loosening his grip only slightly. Egg took advantage, ripping his arm free and disappearing into one of the many connecting tunnels of the cave. "He is gone now I think it best we go talk to the pirate immediately."

"Why such a hurry?" asked Aron who was clearly perplexed despite his clearly brilliant mind.

"Because I don't want to spend another night here, and it is clear neither the Hermit nor Egg have malicious intent." Rift said. With that the duo started making the trek to the pirate's base. "Where is this guy anyway?"

"He is on the other side of the island; there he sits with his plunder and his shame."

"what shame?"

"That man is a true pirate. He raided the helpless and loved his plunder. He never knew how much he cared for his Nakama, until he lost them."

"What? How?"

"It's simple; he went into the grand line. He was in over his head. His crew was crushed outright."

"What by whom?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo!" came the answer, his voice ripe with anger and malice. "He slaughtered them all! He used us like his playthings! I'm about to do the same to you." Rift spun on the spot in time to see a blonde man with arms like tree trunks and a huge muscled frame. He was garbed in skins of large animals such as wolves and lions. He only got a glimpse because the man soon transformed into an awe inspiring saber-toothed cat preparing to pounce!

* * *

Authors note: Its back! I'm going to have a lot more time now so this seemed like a fun way to spend it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the cliffhanger! If you have any ideas for characters I'm open to them.


	5. Sins of the Father

One Piece: Rise Of The Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sins of The Father

* * *

Rift

* * *

The cat jumped down from the rock on which it was perched. It walked a circle around the two comrades, stalking them. Rift heard the metallic scrape as Aron drew his infamous blade. The black bladed scimitar's jeweled dragon's maw hilt gleamed in the fading light. With blade readied in defensive posture the swordsman gave the gigantic cat pause. Rift sank down into an aggressive fighting posture to complement Aron's defensive one. Rift wasn't sure if he could even damage the beast, but he had to try. His first attack would be one of his strongest. He jumped into the air and teleported above the animal driving both legs down unto the beast's head sending it into the ground. With a second wisp of air he warped back into position next to Aron. The saber tooth cat pulled his head from the dirt and snarled obviously unfazed. Rift had never been so afraid. Rift decided his teleportation was too quick for the cat; he jumped into the air into a sideways twisting motion teleporting next to the beast and using his torsional momentum to slam his foot into the right side of its head. After landing in a 3 point stance one hand on the ground, Rift jumped using his teleportation to augment his speed and unleashed a flurry of punches into the huge cats head. Once again he warped back into the defensive protection Aron supplied. The cat sneezed, clearly bored by what Rift thought was a powerful attack. "Gyahyahya" laughed the cat, strangely able to formulate human words. "You two are insufferably weak."

"Just like that crew of yours." said Rift, feigning confidence.

"How dare you!" Anger took hold and the fearsome cat charged. Aron brought his magnificent blade to an attack on the cat. CLANG the blade bounced of the fearsome canines the saber tooth species was famous for. Meanwhile, Rift teleported away from the massive paw as it made a swipe in his direction. It was obvious this pirate was incredibly strong.

"We're in trouble man." Rift stated.

"You think?" Aron countered.

"How would you feel about being teleported?"

"Wait what?" with that Rift warped behind Aron grabbing him by the neck and thigh.

"Arggghhh," Rift threw Aron from above the cat sword point down. Somehow, impossibly quickly, the cat threw himself sideways dodging the sword strike and proceeded to launch himself back towards Aron teeth bared. Aron brought his sword up to meet the cat. CRACK the right tooth of the cat was broken; it ended up in Aron's chest. He collapsed grimacing and holding his wound. The prehistoric cat had retreated as well, lamenting the loss of one of its 2 greatest weapons. Rift saw the opportunity and he took it, grabbing Aron and teleporting away incrementally. They couldn't win this fight. Seconds later he heard the loud roar of the cat that was no doubt bounding after them. Rift was fast but the cat seemed to be gaining on him. Rift had no idea he was heading toward the hermit until he appeared next to the old man grimacing and exhausted. He could have sworn he had more energy than this. "Help" he sputtered before falling to the ground half conscious. When Rift awoke he turned his head to see the Hermit diligently working on Aron, spreading a leafy paste over his now scabbed wound. "The pirate?" Rift questioned.

"His name is Saul and your dealings with him are far from over." The hermit said barely audibly. "He has given me a week to get you two back to health, then he will expect you to come and challenge him again."

"That's absurd! We can't beat him! Wait – how did you convince him to leave us alone?"

"I was once a pirate too, call it mutual respect." Said the Hermit, removing his cap to reveal something Rift never thought he would see. A green trimmed blue Mohawk.

"You are Captain William Jack!" Rift exclaimed. Rift knew this because his dad was a very prevalent marine commander, his main rival was Captain Jack. "Your bounty was 250 million last I heard!"

"400 million now. Son of marine Admiral Sloth D. Typhoon."

"ADMIRAL!" This was a huge surprise! When Rift left he was only a Rear Admiral. "How could he have risen so far?"

"That's easy; he captured a pirate with a 300 million bounty. He replaced the man known as Kuzan and he now serves as Admiral Akainu's right hand man."

"What? No way!" Rift was astounded, his father was a ruthless and brilliant man his rise could only spell bad news for pirates everywhere. "Who did he capture?"

"Me." Rift was speechless not only had he happened across an extremely famous pirate, but an escapee of Impel Down!

"How did you escape?"

"Monkey D. Luffy lead a mass escape from that place during the War of the Best. About 3 days after my capture. I tagged along, and then sailed here to north blue to live my life out peacefully."

"So that means you've been here for about a year then?"

"Yes, but I had known Aron's father all my life, I'm here to protect his son."

"Protect him from Saul?"

"More like himself." Jack said solemnly

"Himself? What do you mean?" as Rift thought about it, it dawned on him. "He's the Dragon."

"Yes, he is. He possesses the power of the Tokage no mi: model mera (lizard fruit model fire). His control of the fruit is non-existant."

"We have a week, and from what I hear you are a mythical zoan to, some kind of plant monster. Train him!"

"I was planning on it." With that a seed sprouted from Jack's finger and was placed in Aron's mouth. He jolted awake.

"What happened, where's the pirate?" Aron asked almost hysterically.

"Gone for now. I have something to tell you." Jack said sadly.

* * *

Aron

* * *

He had to unlock his potential; they only had 5 more days! He could feel his inner animal already but if Jack was right he had to tame it. He sat in the middle of a clearing legs crossed mind looking inward. The heat his sword radiated evident on his bare back. As he accessed the very inner strength he knew Jack must be referring to he could tell the heat was similar to his sword. As he taped into the strength he could feel himself breaking through the first layer. "Good" he heard jack say. Taking that as a sign he reached deeper – probing he finally felt in control of his power. As he exhaled all his new found energy left him. He opened his eyes and the forest was ablaze, but he could tell a few buckets of water would calm the inferno.

After the flames were dealt with and he had time to recuperate Aron set about training to control his newfound power of fire-breath. "You have the change under control now; you will no longer spontaneously change. I never thought you could do it in such a short time. But you must increase the strength of the beast, its reservoir of strength limits your fire-breath." Jack said. Absorbing this information Aron set about training his body to become stronger. If he trained himself he would train the beast by extension.

With Aron training to control his zoan, Rift had gone off to increase his control of his paramecia. The bounds of this fruit seemed infinite and Aron had seen its power first hand.

* * *

Jack

* * *

The two boys improved at a truly alarming rate. These were monsters the like of which Jack had seen only a few times. As Aron's body was trained over the past 5 days his ability to control his zoan had become almost instinctual, although he was still limited to breathing fire. His swordsmanship had improved equally as vastly over the insanely short period time. Aron had either not realized what this revelation about the dragon meant about his father's death or didn't want to, Jack didn't have the heart to tell him either way.

Rift was not only ridiculously fast learning but his ability to improve his devil fruit was unique. He had developed a myriad of skills over the past week. The world was in for a surprise when these two took to the grand line. Jack smiled to himself; he almost wanted to go with them.

* * *

Rift

* * *

The day had finally arrived; Rift and Aron were preparing to meet Saul in battle. Aron sat on a rock trying to put on his usual red shirt now stained with blood. "Hey Aron try this on for size!" Rift tossed Aron a purple shirt with the jolly roger of the rift pirates (different from a normal jolly roger in that its right eye was a swirling vortex) on the front. When Aron pulled it over his head Rift knew he had found his first mate. Together they set off to meet Saul in combat for the second time. Somehow Rift was confident they would kick his ass this time.

* * *

Belz

* * *

"That insufferable little whelp! How could he just attack like that with no warning at all!" Belz wiped his hand across his face dried blood still around his mouth. "I'll make him pay. He doesn't know what messing with the Soul Flayer Pirates means!"

* * *

Authors note: Climax of the arc is on the way! I've been gone a while so here's your second chapter today! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know how to write combat better! If you have any ideas for characters, as always, I'm open to them.


	6. Monsters

One Piece: Rise Of The Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 6: Monsters

* * *

Note: I will use * to signify thoughts.

* * *

Rift

* * *

Jovially, almost skipping Rift headed towards the other side of the island and the fight to come. Surprisingly, Aron was similarly excited. "Aron how did your training go? We need to beat this guy! Then again, I can do that on my own!"

"Well aren't we feeling confident? Didn't you hit him a bunch and do absolutely nothing? I've been thinking, maybe I should be the captain."

"Maybe I'll fight you for it after I make short work of this pussy cat. I'm the captain, I have the ship. THE SHIP!" Rift had completely forgotten about the stolen ship he had anchored just off the island. WOOSH, Rift teleported 30 yards straight up and looked out over the bay. Thankfully, it was still there. "YAY! It's still there! I have a ship so I'm definitely the captain. You can be first mate though. For now."

"Fine you're the captain. Until I find my own ship." Aron said, mumbling the second sentence.

"What was that? _First Mate_." Rift emphasized the title. Aron said no more and the two continued to walk, chuckling gleefully in anticipation. Eventually they reached the opposite side of the island; it was lush and covered in greenery unlike the scorched area near Aron's shack. As soon as the crest of the hill that divided the island was behind them it became apparent exactly what Aron had meant when he said Saul had "Plunder". There was a pile of gold and jewels that was at least 15 feet high and 30 feet around at the base. There Saul sat perched on a golden throne. "I want that chair!" Rift exclaimed. "A captain needs a golden chair!"

"Says who?"

"Says me and every other captain. _First mate._"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long adventure." Said Aron ruefully.

"Hey. You finally arrived!" Saul shouted from the throne in his gruff voice. "Let's go then!"

"Wait just a second," Aron said "I want to fight him one on one, can I go first?" He asked, now talking to Rift.

"I have an idea: we'll play rock-paper-scissors!"

"Okay," said Aron.

Together they said "Rock, paper, Scissors shoot!" Aron had selected Rock while Rift had chosen scissors.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Saul shouted clearly surprised by the duo's newfound confidence. "Freaking rookies." He muttered.

"I lost," Rift pouted. "Okay don't kill him before I get a chance to fight." With that he took a seat on a large boulder ready to observe the fight between Saul and Aron. Aron jumped down to stand in front of the throne.

"Let's go Pussy Cat!" he said.

"Raawghg" In one fluid motion Saul both left his throne and transformed into the monstrous cat, minus one canine. He knew Aron fought defensively so he charged at him with a bull rush maneuver. Jumping he brought his huge paw down in an overhead swipe. Aron quickly sidestepped the attack and drove the point of his sword into the flesh of the cat's right shoulder. As he pulled out his now bloodied scimitar the cat gave a scream of pain. Saul bounded away back towards the throne and began licking his wound, the sword had cut deep but he could still walk. Suddenly, Aron launched himself into a frontal charge. Sweeping his black blade at the cat's feet. Saul jumped the blade but wasn't prepared for the follow-up; he was engulfed in flames.

"WOAH!" Rift shouted "That was awesome!"

"NOW IM PISSED!" Saul's voice came, his form obscured by the smoke. A roar escaped from behind the veil of smoke and a grotesque looking half man - half saber cat walked out with burns covering his stomach. "This is my most powerful form. They call it: The Hybrid Form." Almost faster than Rift could follow Saul leapt at Aron his clawed hand had smacked the swordsman across the face causing a fountain of blood to escape his mouth.

"Ouch," Aron said spitting out some blood "So I guess it's time to really get serious." Aron raised his sword to his mouth and drooled an oily substance on it. "Flaming Sword!" he shouted blowing fire on the sword. His sword was enveloped in orange fire its length increased by a foot, he swung it side to side seemingly warming up.

"I can feel that thing from here! It's so hot." Rift was amazed by Aron's progress.

"Time for a test drive." He lunged forward at super speed and swung his fiery blade, but Saul was even faster he ducked the slash and sent a punch directly into Aron's chest. Aron keeled over nearly throwing up. Saul jumped up and delivered a kick to his face, sending Aron flying back to land hard on his back. The landing knocked the swordsman unconscious. Saul jumped over to him and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. SMACK, something hit him in the head sending him skidding back away from Aron's unconscious form.

"IT'S MY TURN NOW!" Rift said, his tone suddenly serious. "One more thing: don't ever touch my nakama!"

"I don't remember you hitting me that hard last time," said Saul, a smile on his strange face.

"I don't recall, did I use this one? Double warp punch!" Rift thrust his hand forward at an insane speed. 30 feet away Saul felt the impact of two hits directly to his face. His head snapped to the side, a trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"I ate the Warp fruit, I never said it only worked for my whole body. That was a double warp punch. I teleported my punch two times directly in front of your head, doubling the punches energy." Rift grinned. "Would you like to try a quadruple?"

"Not likely!" Saul lunged, his fist connecting with Rift's torso, or so he thought.

"Hey princess, back here," Rift whispered. He was perched on the Hybrids back.

"RAAAWWWRRR," Saul jumped backwards driving his back and Rift with it into the large boulder on which rift had watched the first fight. His back hit the boulder and his spine cracked.

"You're a slow learner huh?" Rift said standing a few feet away. "Looks like this fight is over."

"Not quite. My zoan allows me to heal much faster than normal." Saul reached back and punched his spine back into place. Rift could see he was telling the truth, the burns he had suffered were nearly healed.

"So how 'bout that quadruple?" Rift said sending a punch at Saul. This time Saul blocked the punch's that were evident by the purple wisps of smoke that occurred whenever Rift warped. Saul charged again this time he feigned a frontal attack and threw a punch at the wisps of smoke that had appeared to his left. Rift flew into the ground. Slowly he rose from his position. "Is that all you got." Rift shouted, bluffing. *What was going on? Why is this battle draining my energy so much? I'll have to end this quickly.* "Double Octo strike!" Rift trust forward both hands Saul blocked with one arm, but the combined force of 16 punches was too much. Saul was knocked unconscious by his own arm.

"Whew. That was hard." Rift sat down, slouched, and laughed about the battle that had occurred. Aron had recovered and was trying to sit up.

"Wow, Rift beat him." Aron said smirking to himself. "Maybe my captain isn't half bad."

"Looks like he was weaker than usual," Jack said; Appearing out of nowhere. "Give him this." With that he produced an orange and green seed and threw it to Aron. Aron took it over to Rift and plopped it into his mouth.

"Wow I feel a lot better! Thanks Captain Jack."

"It is a temporary solution to your problem. You must find the cause or you will continue to grow weaker. Although I know what is causing your weakness, I do not feel it is my place to reveal that knowledge. I will tell you to search North Blue until you can discover the source of this unseen affliction."

"I will! What will you do now Jack?"

"I have grown to like this Island, but I think I'll head back to Saboady Archipelago. If you reach the end of paradise, seek me out! Good luck young adventurers, I hope to see you alive and well soon!" As swiftly as he had appeared the old pirate was gone.

"We'll meet again Jack! I know we will!" Rift shouted after the old man.

"Hey look at that." Aron said pointing to the vines that had tied Saul down where he lay. "Looks like we won't have to worry about him anymore." Aron looked up and saw that Rift had perched himself on the golden throne. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Look at all this treasure! We can afford new clothes and a few cannons for the ship!"

"Do you know how to work those?"

"Well no, but we can find a sharpshooter!"

"O great," Aron said.

"At least I know how to navigate!" Rift said trying to cheer the sullen swordsmen up.

"What kind of idiot captain wouldn't? That's nothing to be proud of." With that Aron passed out once again from the over exertion of yelling at his captain.

* * *

Authors note: Hoped you liked the chapter! I need some enemy and some crew members, a form with criteria will be below this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Original Character Application

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role (If crew member. Anything but sniper or swordsmen):

Hometown (or sea):

Anything else I need to know:

* * *

Example: Rift

* * *

Name: Sloth D. Rift

Appearance: A tall slender teenager, his most striking feature is his purely black right eye. His hair is un-stilled, brown, and spiky He wears an open black trench coat, black pants, and a purple T-shirt adorned with his crew's jolly roger. His skin and hair are opaque so that it appears he dwells partially in another dimension. His Black eye is the exception to this trait.

Powers: Warp Warp fruit. Unparalleled night vision.

Personality: Jovial when battle approaches. He is goal oriented and sometimes has a glum personality. Overall he is smart and battle loving. He is slightly greedy.

Crew role: Captain!

Hometown: Marine HQ

Anything else?: His dad is marine Admiral Sloth D. Typhoon.

* * *

Also if you make them related to a character please design that character as well! Thanks guys.


	7. A Worthy Rival

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Worthy Rival

* * *

Rift

* * *

The process of claiming Saul's plunder would have gone a lot slower if Rift couldn't teleport. He had instantly transferred all the treasure to the ship's hold (which was now rather full). The cherry on top was of course the golden throne he had placed behind the helm. As captain Rift thought it only proper that he steer his ship. When he returned Aron was sitting up looking positively dazed. "Hey man," Aron said "I've been wondering – what is the name of this ship of yours?"

"Well technically I stole the ship off some weaklings; on the side it says _**Cerberus**_. So I guess that'll do. The treasures in there and it looks like Jack even stocked it with food! Can you cook?"

"Barely," Aron replied. "Can you?"

"Of course I can! What kind of captain would I be if I couldn't even…"

"You can't cook either huh?"

"Not at all."

"So we need a sniper and a cook, am I right?"

"Well yes, but we also need a shipwright and a doctor. I'm not sure if there is anything else."

"Well where are we heading next? I hear there's a banking island near here."

"Let's go there! We need to unload all this gold anyway."

"So what do we do with him?" Aron said gesturing to Saul.

"Um, I don't know. Hey Pussy Cat!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Um no. I won, I'll call you what I want. Anyway, what would you do if I were to let you go?"

"Well I think Step 1 would be to kill you and your little crew member there. Step 2 is going up to kill the crazy cave guy, mainly because I just don't like him." Saul said.

"Hmm. I don't think I'm going to let you go right away. Okay Aron go tell Egg to watch out, I'll stay here until we are ready to leave and let Saul go," Rift said.

"Okay. When I'm done ill breathe fire into the air." With that Aron made his way up the hill towards Egg's cave.

* * *

Aron

* * *

Walking up and over the mountain wasted what was left of the day. Aron was getting close to Egg's cave though he couldn't understand why Rift had sent him when Rift could see so much better in that cave. As he entered the vast cave Aron whispered Egg's name. "Why?" the mysteriously implacable voice asked.

"I have come to inform you that the pirate Saul has been defeated. Rift and I will be leaving the island but Saul has sworn to kill you." Aron whispered knowing it was unwise to yell in this cave.

"Black eye and Drake form pirate crew? Yes!" Egg's way of speaking had a way of unnerving Aron; he wanted to get out of this cave.

"Will you be okay to remain here?"

"Too vast, too dark." Aron assumed that meant that Egg believed the cave would protect him. It wasn't hard to agree.

"Goodbye Egg."

"Now. Not all time." Aron didn't know what the creature meant but, frankly, he didn't care. This thing was crazy.

* * *

Rift

* * *

After spending all that silent time with Saul while Aron went to warn Egg of the danger, it was a relief to see the fire breath that signaled the time to leave. "Alright Pussy Cat I'll see you around!" Rift cut Saul's bonds and teleported back to the ship. His range had increased noticeably during his trials on the island. The crew set a course for the Banking Island. As they sailed the two young men slowly developed passable cooking skills but nothing near to the expertise displayed by trained chefs. Rift and Aron grew accustomed to each other's company; they laughed and made jokes while at sea. Eventually, the Banking Island was spotted. It was much larger than the island they had just left, with large shops all along a main road that led to the _Bank_ _of North Blue_. A large clock tower that seemed to chime hourly rose above the bank. As they came into port Rift shouted "Land ho! I need some real food!"

"You're supposed to say "land ho" when you spot the island on the horizon."

"Oh really?"

"ERM, hello young sirs, I can see you are flying a jolly roger. Please head to the pirate docks on the opposite side of the island," said a condescending man in a black tuxedo and white tie. He wore an abacus around his neck like some women wore bags, this was a banker.

"No! Why can't we just dock here? I need food!" Rift said.

"What are you, eight?" Aron asked.

"Unless you would like this ship to be seized by the marines I suggest you move it."

"Fine." Resigned to his fate, Rift moved the vessel to the other side of the island.

"Hello, young sirs, what business do you have with the bank?" Another banker asked. He was dressed similarly to the other with the exception of the abacus. What its absence meant, Rift couldn't be sure.

"We have some gold we need to trade," Rift answered. "Are there any gourmet cooks here?"

"Yes, the main street of the island is home to several fabulous restaurants. If you will allow, I can appraise your gold and allow you to collect a sum from the bank."

"Straight to it then I like that! I'll bring the gold out." Rift proceeded to transport the gold onto the dock where the banker stood.

"Sir, devil fruit powers are strictly forbidden on this island please keep that in mind. Your particular power requires that you wear a seastone ring while you stay here." The banker said handing Rift a ring.

"You better put that on, we don't want trouble." Aron said only audible to Rift.

"Alright. I'll wear it, so how much can we get for the gold?"

"Well assuming that you aren't including that marvelous throne," Rift gave the banker a cold look. "I can appraise this gold at 200 million."

"**200 MILLION!**" Shouted Rift and Aron in unison. "We'll take that!" Rift exclaimed.

"Okay I will write you a bank bond and you can go get the money from the bank in town. Take care to avoid angering any marines whilst you are here." With that the nameless appraiser handed Rift his bond and walked off to find carts to transport the valuables. As Rift and Aron made their way up the main road Rift was careful to take note of all the shops and restaurants that looked promising. Outside the bank stood a few marines that were obviously guarding it against any attempt of theft. The _Bank_ _of North Blue_ itself was monstrous. The entry way was an arch that stood two stories high. A red carpet led them through the threshold and into the massive lobby. The carpet continued down the middle splitting into separate walkways of red every five feet. At the end of each carpet sat a teller, with hundreds of tellers lining the walls. Their booths were crafted of white marble that reached up in pillars to support the vast stone ceiling. The overall effect was truly awe inspiring and daunting. Rift and Aron stood stark still gazing at the orb in the center of the room. In it was contained the power of the three admirals that took part in **The War of the Best. **It was a glass ball containing a swirling vortex of magma, ice, and light.

"Frightening isn't it?" Said a figure behind the duo. "It is used as a deterrent to any pirate who would think of robbing the richest bank in the second richest sea." The source of the voice sauntered forward to stand between Rift and Aron. He glanced at the two, still perplexed. "My name is Commodore Scorch; someday my power will be similarly feared." Finally Rift glanced at the man. At six foot one inch he was slightly taller than Rift but still smaller than Aron. He wore a marine coat with the kanji for justice on its back. Under that he wore a striped orange and white shirt with white pants. On his head he wore a flat brimmed orange hat with a flaming pattern on the brim and Aviator sun glasses. He looked about 25. "I know you two are pirates, and I don't care. As long as you don't steal from the bank whilst I'm stationed here, we will have no problems." He put a cigar in his mouth a produced a small flame from his finger to light it.

"No way! You got Portgas D. Ace's fruit!" Rift exclaimed.

"Yes, though the Marines prefer he be referred to as Gol D. Ace."

"I can't wait to fight you," Rift said unable to contain his glee. "If I'm going to be King of the Pirates I have to fight the best!"

"I look forward to fighting you as well Rift. Your dad always spoke highly of you, until you ran away that is." Scorch said. Aron had taken the bond from Rift to cash it.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, not well. I never agreed with the concept of absolute justice and your father is one of its most fanatical followers. I can't help but respect him though." _CLANG_, the clock tower rang above them signifying an hour had passed.

"Yah, I'm going to beat some sense into him someday. I need to find Aron and go get some food. I have a feeling ill be seeing you again scorch."

"I'll make sure of it Rift. I hope I won't be disappointed by you," Said Scorch turning to leave the bank. Rift watched as he passed through the entryway arch then left to find Aron.

"Hey Aron, did you see that guy? Did you get the money?" Rift asked.

"Yes, we'll be set for money for a while. I don't think you should be so excited about Scorch. He is a member of the marines and his possession of Ace's fruit means that they have increased their power and control."

"You may be right, let's go get some food. _First Mate._" With that Aron and Rift walked back down Main Street and entered a restaurant called: _Noland's pub. _A hostess approached the pair looking overworked.

"Hello, table for two? I am sorry to say our head chef is away on _Montblanc Island_, but I assure you the cuisine is still the best on the island."

"Yes just us two, give us each one of every dish and a gallon of ale!" Rift said, gleeful to finally be eating. As Rift and Aron ate they overheard the talk from the tables around them, apparently _Montblanc Island _was thefinal stop in North Blue before Reverse Mountain. Once finished, and slightly intoxicated, the pair left the restaurant and decided to shop around in the numerous shops on Main Street. The only thing they purchased was a new coat for Rift, the coat was black silk and the collar was trimmed with purple fur. It replaced his old trench coat. The two members of the vortex crew left the island after they had eaten and shopped.

"Where to next, Captain?" Aron asked

"Wherever the sea takes us!" Rift answered pulling of his power inhibiting ring and throwing it at the appraiser.

* * *

Authors note: Hoped you liked the chapter! What do you think of Ace's successor? I need some enemy OC's and some crew members, a form with criteria will be below this. Thanks for reading! Egg will show up much later in this story, I'm talking much later, if my plans don't change. My hint is that this crew will not have an archeologist. So ponder that.

* * *

**Original Character application**

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role (If crew member. Anything but sniper or swordsmen):

Hometown (or sea):

Anything else I need to know:

* * *

Since this is the Final Chapter of an Arc I'm going to list all original characters found in the arc with a short description. This will help both you and me keep track of who's who.

* * *

Sloth D. Rift – Teen Pirate and Captain of the Vortex pirates. Makes use of a teleportation devil fruit. His most striking feature is his pitch black right eye.

Belz – Captain of the Soul Flayer Pirates. He has sworn vengeance on Rift for stealing his ship.

Aron – Muscular Swordsman, and Dragon Zoan. Newly First mate of the Vortex Pirates.

William Jack – Famed ex-pirate and impel down escapee, makes use of a living plant zoan, and rival to Admiral Sloth D. Typhoon.

Egg – A cave dwelling schizophrenic, he enjoys riddles and his cave.

Saul – An ex-pirate whose crew was destroyed by Donquixote Doflamingo. Possesses a saber toothed cat zoan.

Sloth D. Typhoon – *Mentioned only* Father of Sloth D. Rift and new Marine Admiral.

Commodore Scorch – Ace's successor as user of the mera mera no mi. He is a return to the old style of justice, a "good" marine.


	8. Landfall on Longhall

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 8: Landfall on Longhall

* * *

Rift

* * *

The Vortex Pirates had been at sea for several days without seeing another soul. They were starting to run low on food now. The first sign of life came when Rift was sleeping and Aron was on watch. They had become increasingly desperate to see an island and had started taking shifts so they would miss nothing. Aron took the day shift while Rift took the night ones. Aron heard the ship before he saw it. This particular variety of ship was unique in this world where pirates and sail boats were common. The ship was a longboat with oar banks to either side. Judging from the sounds it made Aron guessed that no less than 10 oars men sat rowing at either side. The ship was making a bee line for the _**Cerberus**_ and since the ship had no cannons, and no sniper to operate them if it did. Aron had to wake Rift up. "Hey Captain. WAKE UP!"

"Amn I gon eat sum yom yums?" Rift asked incoherently, Aron burst out laughing. Still groggy he sat up. "What is it, why did you wake me? I was dreaming about Bacon!"

"Well it appears we have company."

"Oh, I'll go say high."

"Wait wha…" Rift teleported before Aron could get the second word out. As he landed on the ship Rift realized his mistake. There were no less than 30 people on the ship, each with a bow across their backs and various weapons at their hips. Rift saw that each man had at least one eagle feather coming out of the red headband they all wore. They all had long black hair tied back and sun kissed skin much darker than his. All of them were startled by his sudden arrival and had begun to draw their weapons. He decided that the guy with the most feathers, the 3 feather wearer, must be the leader. The man wore a bow around his chest and at his waist he had strapped 2 knives. He turned toward the captain and held up his arms in surrender.

"I'm sorry I surprised…" A purposefully blunt arrow hit him in the stomach; the 3 feather wearing man had drawn bow and arrows incredibly swiftly. The arrow was aimed expertly so that Rift suffered no permanent damage.

"Hao (pronounced "how" it is a Native American greeting), purple smoke demon. Put your hands on top of your head. That is how one surrenders on our island." The man said. "You may call me Lewis Ryan."

"Okay!" Rift said hands now firmly placed on his head. "I was wondering if I could dock on your island for a little while. We are pirates looking for some supplies." Rift said hands now firmly placed on his head.

"It is uncommon to allow outsiders near our village. Please follow me with your ship and I will confer with the Chief to determine if you can dock. I can see that you only have 1 crewmate."

"Thank you Ryan," Rift said teleporting back to the _**Cerberus **_moments later. Impressed that Ryan could see Aron from so far away.

"What happened?"

"Some feather wearing dark guys might let us dock on their island! I told them we were pirates looking for supply's. We will follow them and wait to see if their Chief will let us dock." Rift explained.

"You told them we were pirates!"

"Yah why wouldn't I?"

"Oh boy." Aron sighed. With that the crew followed the long boat, careful to leave great distance between them and the feather-wearers. Eventually they came to an island that was covered in grassy plains. It was almost flat except for the small hill on which a type of village was located. The village consisted of many shelters seemingly made of animal hides supported by wooden poles to form a cone shape. The only structure not made in this way was a rectangular hall at the crest of the hill. It was made out of a white material that Rift couldn't recall ever seeing before.

* * *

Ryan

* * *

The pirates had given them a wide berth as the longboat made its way home. Ryan's crew laughed about the way the young pirate had just appeared on the boat and acted casually. As the crew disembarked from their long journey many of the families greeted them. Ryan was the youngest of the three Long boat captains on the island at 19. He looked around for Dustin, his 6 year old younger brother, but didn't see him anywhere. That worried him. For now he had to report to the chief and confirm that the pirates could land. For some reason he couldn't explain, Ryan trusted the young pirate. As he made his way up the hill to the hall he glanced at the pirate ship. The young pirate was standing on the very front of the ship his black eye locked on Ryan. When he finally reached the hall he bowed in front of the men that stood guard, each had five feathers in their headband. As he entered the hall Ryan braced himself for what he was about to ask. Inside the hall was a long slender table with benches on either side. Candles helped to aluminate the hall. Ryan walked forward kneeling he said "Hao Great Chief Korin. Long boat 3 has returned." Korin sat on a throne made of the same material as the hall. He wore a headdress of 20 feathers and wore no weapons unlike the other tribe members. He was flanked on either side by his two bodyguards, Rip and Leo, each had a headdress of 10 feathers. Rip wore a bow on his torso and a pair of tomahawks on his waist. Leo's weapon of choice was a long spear and throwing knives, he was one of the few warriors who decided not to use a bow.

"Ryan, what did you discover on your exploratory venture?"

"The waters around the island were clear, except a pirate vessel. They have asked permission to dock and gather supplies. I think we should let them. They are anchored a short ways of the coast."

"What makes you so quick to open our island to these outsiders Ryan?"

"The crew is made up of but two pirates, sir. I met, who I assume to be, the captain. For some reason I can't explain I already trust him. It is my recommendation they be allowed to dock here and resupply."

"I will allow them to dock. Please make them aware of our rules and respect for the earth mother. If they disobey it will be your head."

"Thank you Great Chief Korin." He said turning to leave. "_I wonder where Dustin is…"_ he thought.

* * *

Rift

* * *

As Rift expected, Ryan was true to his word. He was waving his hands in a "come on" sort of way. Rift and Aron had already dropped anchor just off the island so they decided to take a dingy into the island. Once they were docked Aron tried to shake Ryan's hand. "Not in that way Tsute (new one). Grab the inside of my wrist, in this way we meet new friends." Aron proceeded to shake his hand in the prescribed way. "Follow me to my Tepee." With that they followed Ryan, He lead them into a tepee mid-way up the hill. All men on this level had at least 2 feathers, this society was clearly heavily class based. The higher up the hill you went the more feathers were worn by the men. Women seemed to dwell either with their husband or their father, none had their own tepee like Ryan.

"So what's the deal with these tent things anyway?" Rift asked.

"Huhu," Ryan chuckled "they are called tepees and are crafted from the hides of the great buffalo that roam our island. We respect the buffalo utterly, they are our livelihood. By the way, the chief is throwing a feast tonight in your honor."

"A feast! I've never been to a feast before. Have you Aron?"

"No but I'm sure I wasn't missing much. From what I hear every time a feast happens so does a fight." Aron said pessimistically.

"Dinner and a show!" Rift said gleefully.

"No! Whilst you are here it is imperative that you do not fight anyone. Un-blooded are not allowed to fight or hunt on Longhall."

"What's Longhall?" Rift asked, perplexed.

"That's the name of the island you dolt! Didn't you see the sign when we entered the village?" Aron asked.

"Yah, but I thought that was talking about the _long hall _on top of the hill. How does one become "blooded"?"

"It is a long process and is the way we become a man. You are blooded when you are deemed ready, usually at the age of 13. I was blooded at 10." Ryan explained glowing with pride. "Only the chief was blooded at a younger age."

"Wow so you're like one of the strongest people on the island! Let's fight!"

"HE JUST SAID WE CAN'T!" Aron yelled.

"Oh yeah, this island is no fun!"

"I think you'll change your mind after the feast," Ryan said chuckling.

"So when is the feast?" Rift asked.

"In about 3 hours," Ryan answered "why?"

"I'm bored, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Target practice!" Ryan said "I think that's where my little brother must have gotten off to. Follow me!" Ryan exited the tepee with Rift and Aron hot on his heels. Together they walked up towards the huge white hall; the range and sparring rings were beyond it.

"Hey Ryan, what's that thing made out of anyway?" Rift asked.

"Bone," Ryan said casually "the range is right behind it."

"It's made out of bones? Where did you get all of them?" Aron asked flabbergasted.

"Tribe secret," a sly grin crossed Ryan's face as he said it. They crossed the crest of the hill and laid eyes on the training ground where members of the tribe honed their skill. It was quite a large area taking up the same area as the village. One side was dedicated to a shooting range with straw targets, the other was meant for hand to hand combat practice. Many tribesmen were milling around the area, some practiced with bow others with throwing knives and tomahawks. A small boy was fighting a wooden swivel target, the kind that has several pegs and when hit spins sometimes hitting the trainee. He was losing it seemed. "Dustin! Still having trouble with your arch-nemesis?" Ryan shouted fighting his laughter. The boy turned around to greet his elder brother.

"Hey Ry.." a peg had swung around hitting the boy in the back of the head. He toppled ungracefully to the ground. "OUCH!" he screamed, soon his pain gave way to the laughter of those around him.

"Keep your eye on your enemy," Ryan chided playfully "you never know what kind of dirty tricks he has planned!" Rift and Aron burst out laughing at Ryan's joke.

"Who are you two?" Dustin asked.

"I'm Rift this is Aron, nice to meet you. How come you don't have a feather and your hair is shorter than everyone else's?"

"I'm un-blooded, I don't get a feather and I have to keep my hair short. Don't these guys know anything big bro?"

"They are outsiders young one. They know not of our ways, but no they don't." Ryan guffawed.

"Hey big bro, I heard Meji was talking smack, you should teach him a lesson!"

"Oh was he now," Ryan looked toward a two-feathered tribesman who was practicing with his bow. His target had several arrows on the bulls-eye. As the man drew his string back preparing to shoot Ryan yelled "MEJI" causing him to release and miss wide to the left. The man turned around and gave Ryan a dark look. Slowly he stalked over to the unorthodox group standing around Dustin, still sitting on the ground.

"Ryan, you're back. I'd hoped you were lost at sea." Meji said maintaining his intimidating stare. Rift and Aron braced for an assault. Meji's stern looked cracked and he burst out laughing "Jajajaja, look at their faces!" He pointed at Rift and Aron still looking shocked.

"Huhuhu, you always were a jokester Meji," Ryan and Meji shook hands in the manor Ryan had shown Aron earlier "what kind of competition do you want to do today?" Ryan asked.

"I think we give these new friends of yours a show. We will compete in archery and sparring. Who are these two anyway?"

"I'm Aron."

"I'm Rift, were pirates."

"Jajaja, I can see why Ryan likes you, straight to the point." With that he walked over to his bow and gestured for Aron and Ryan to watch the coming competition. "Okay first to hit a Bulls eye?" The answer to Meji's question was the thrum of Ryan's bow his arrow impacted the center of his bulls eye.

"It's just too easy at this range, I could do it blindfolded!" Ryan laughed. Meji took a bandage from his belt and handed it to Ryan.

"Prove it," he said. Ryan put on the blindfold, and pulled back his bowstring. A second thrum was followed by the sound of his first arrow splitting in half as the second drove through it. "Okay you win this round," Meji said ruefully "time to spar!" Meji lead the way to one of the 6 sparing rings. He vaulted the ropes and stood on the far end awaiting his opponent.

"Meji doesn't stand a chance. Ryan is an awesome fighter." Dustin said, obviously confident in his brother. Ryan vaulted the ropes and dropped into a low fighting posture.

"You ready for this?" Ryan asked.

"I was born ready," Meji countered launching a flurry of blows. Ryan seemed to dodge each one effortlessly almost towing with Meji, bidding his time. When Meji's attacks grew slower and more spaced out, Ryan struck. He slid his feet so that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Meji facing opposite directions and drove his right elbow into Meji's back. Meji hit the floor and bounced.

"1… 2… 3… 4" Dustin stopped the count as Meji struggled to his feet panting.

"It's not going to be that easy." Meji said still struggling to catch his breath.

"I didn't think it would be," Ryan said "my turn!" He leaped at Meji and sent a blow at his face Meji dodged the strike with some effort, he didn't dodge the hit to the stomach however. Ryan stepped back and delivered an uppercut. Meji was back on the floor.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5. That's it, Ryan wins!" Dustin screamed gleefully. Around them a crowd had gathered and they all applauded the fight.

"I think he is due for a promotion," one tribesman said to another. Ryan stayed in the ring and help Meji get to his feet.

"Good fight," Ryan told his friend "you definitely have improved. You almost got me with that first attack."

"Huh, yeah right." Meji said defeated. As the two exited the ring the sparkle in Rift's eye was evident. He wanted this guy on his crew!

* * *

Authors note: New arc! Native American Island! I'm sure some of you know where the inspiration for the chief's name came from. Will Rift find a new crew member. Also in case you are wondering about the laughs, all characters in one piece have a unique laugh. Thanks for reading, please drop me a review so I can improve!

* * *

Original Character application:

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role:

Hometown (or sea):

History:

Anything else I need to know:


	9. Bones

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bones

* * *

Rift

* * *

After Ryan and Meji had spared Ryan showed The Vortex crew, still only two members strong, around the training area. Overall the tribesmen were very good shots and decent hand to hand fighters, although it was clear Ryan and Meji were a cut above the rest. "I only see people with one to three feathers practicing here," Rift observed "why is that?"

"Anyone with more than three feathers is under direct service of the chief. They have their own training grounds far away from the village. To know where it is, is treason without first being promoted," Ryan explained. "It seems we only have another hour to get to the feast, proper attire must be worn. Follow me and I will give you some." The group returned up and over the hill to Ryan's tepee. Whilst there Ryan dressed them in traditional tribesman garb (the only clothing allowed at the feast). Their new outfits consisted of tan chaps made from hide and Rift wore a hide shirt with tassels around the collar. Ryan and Aron wore no shirt as was traditional for any man who stood taller than the chief, a sign of respect.

After they were dressed they made their way up the hill to go to the feast. On their way a horn was blown to signify the beginning of the festivities. All the village people were heading up the hill causing congestion on the paths that led up to the hall. The going was slow, but eventually they reached the large entry way to the hall and they entered. The long table was adorned with many candles and plates of meat, vegetables, and wild berries. The chief sat at the head of the table on the far side of the hall, the seats to his right and left were filled by Rip and Leo respectively. Seats were left open near Rip and Leo, Ryan said that these were to be there seats. The guests of honor always sat close to the chief and tonight that was Rift, Aron, and Ryan's honor. As they took their seats both Rift and Aron made a lunge for the food but Ryan batted their hands away and gave them an open palm hand gesture meaning: "wait". After what seemed like an eternity the last of the Tribesman filed in, nearly filling the long table.

"Hao, welcome my tribe. Tonight we feast on meat of the buffalo so as to great our guests. Eat heartily and enjoy!" Chief Korin said from a standing position. "Now guests rise and tell us your names." The two pirates did as they were told and the feast began. Rift and Aron ate more than any of the tribesmen had ever seen; soon they were cheering the pirates on. New plates were brought in as the two devoured the food. Once they were finished Korin asked Rift "So young pirate, what is your business here?"

"We need supplies to continue our adventure. We can pay you for them." Rift said.

"Your money is no good here, take what you need. Please enjoy yourselves whilst you are here. But our customs must be observed, do not hunt or fight anyone." With that Korin got up from his seat and left the hall through a back door, Leo followed him.

"He does not have the energy to enjoy feasts anymore," Rip explained "he is growing old even if he doesn't look it."

"That's okay, where's a bathroom?" Rift asked seemingly oblivious to the rudeness of the question.

"Go through the way the chief went. There are out houses outside." Rip said.

"Thanks," Rift said leaping up and shuffling in that awkward way of having to use the toilet.

* * *

Aron

* * *

After Rift had left unceremoniously Rip turned his attention on Aron. "That is a marvelous sword you have. I wonder if your skill with it is equally marvelous," He said.

"I wish I could show you. But I can't, not with all these rules." Aron said grumpily.

"That's true," Rip said "excuse me I must go attend the chief," with that he departed the hall with half a smirk on his face. Aron swore he saw him mouth the words _I can't wait to kill him._

* * *

Rift

* * *

After he had relieved himself Rift made his way back through the rear entrance of the hall. He noticed that Rip was walking down the hill towards the entrance to the village. Rift made his way back inside and enjoyed the rest of night. He danced and partied with the tribesman until he was too tired to continue. Rift and Aron returned to Ryan's tepee and fell asleep. _**BOOM! **_Rift jolted awake, he heard the whine of a cannon ball pass over the tepee followed by its explosion. Aron and Ryan were stirring, they had heard it too. Dustin cowered in the back corner of the tepee. The trio of Ryan, Rift and Aron rushed outside to the commotion of the village. The villagers were all staggering out of their tents weapons in hand. "Meji," Ryan called over the commotion spotting his friend some distance away, "what is happening?"

"There is a ship out by your friend's vessel_; _they are firing upon the village."

"Where is the chief?" Ryan asked, "why hasn't he stopped them." Nearby a tepee was hit by a cannonball, a women and two young girls had rushed out only seconds before. Aron turned on Rift he could see the furry in the teenager's eyes.

"They know there are women and children here! Why are they shooting?" Rift asked shaking with rage now. "I WILL STOP THIS." Aron lunged for his friend knowing they had promised not to fight while they were on the island. He was too late, Rift had teleported.

"NO!" he screamed empty handed. As Rift appeared on the ship he backhanded the nearest crew member he teleported from crew member to crew member pummeling each one. When he was finished clearing the men firing the cannons he stopped and looked at the man who had walked out from a room beneath the helm. He was a red headed man, wearing glasses, a black blazer, black slacks and newly polished black loafers. On his blazer was a pocket with a rose sticking out.

"YOU MONSTER," Rift yelled, charging the man. He delivered a warp punch to the man's gut and dropped kicked him sending him sprawling on the floor. The man rose wiping spit from around his mouth.

"What are you going on about?" He said as he raised his arm to block a warp punch aimed for his head. He sprung at Rift and kneed the young pirate in the gut, as his follow up punch was about to land Rift teleported behind him and delivered a spinning kick to where the man's head had been. He ducked and grabbed Rifts leg and threw him overboard. Thinking the fight over the captain shouted to his crew "Man the cannons you fools! We have a contract to uphold!" He should have noticed the lack of a splash.

"Smith behind you," a crew member cried. Smith turned just in time to see Rifts forehead drive into his own. He pushed himself up from the ground and wiped his arm over his forehead.

"Petulant child," Smith said as he ran toward Rift readying a punch "no one makes Reynold Smith bleed his own blood!" His punch hit only purple smoke. Rifts foot, however, hit the small of Smiths back.

"_Quadruple Warp Punch," _Rift said driving four punch's into the evil man's face. The cannons were firing all around, Rift turned to silence them. A foot hit Rift in the neck and he flew into the room the captain had emerged from. Rising from the rubble his rage intensified. "**JUST STOP IT YOU JERK!**" Rift screamed, the words seemed to send a shockwave from the depths of his inner power of will. Everyone onboard the ship was knocked out save the Captain who stood opposite Rift awe struck. He fell to his knees "I surrender! Please, we were hired to do this, don't kill me!" He said. Rift teleported to the man and grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze, merciless in his rage. Just as the man's eyes started to flicker Rifts head was struck by a blunt arrow knocking him from his feet and making him release the mercenary. When Rift sat up he saw that the source of the arrow had been Ryan, who stood on the beach. As Rift watched a long boat pulled up and Chief Korin jumped from the boat to the deck of the mercenary ship. From his hand sprouted a Morningstar of pure bone which he drove into Reynold Smith's skull, killing him. Rip and Leo joined the chief on the ship; Leo held a pair of seastone handcuffs. As Rift eyed them confusedly his hands were bound and he was tugged to his feet and thrown onto the ship. Once every mercenary was thrown into the ship and his hands bound with rope, Rip littwo torches with a match and used one to light the mercenary vessel on fire.

"We cannot forgive this breach of our customs," said Korin sadly; he signaled to Rip who threw the second torch onto the deck of the _Cerberus_. Slowly they made their way back to the village, the way eliminated by the burning ships. As they paddled each of the mercenaries awoke in turn the last doing so feet from the shore.

"LET ME GO!" Rift shouted trying to recreate what had happened on the ship. The only response his captors gave was the gag they placed in his mouth. The crowd of prisoners was herded up into the Hall amidst a chorus of angry shouts from the villagers. Once inside they were led down a set of stairs that were hidden under a trap door. In a dark room lit only by torchlight sat six cages made of bone. Rift was shoved into a cage that he was to share with Aron and Ryan who were also handcuffed and gagged. The mercenaries were distributed amongst the other 5 cages.

"Enjoy your stay," Leo said as he left with Rip and Chief Korin.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading. Obviously I'm not Oda; I will kill characters every now and then. This chapter was a hard one to write so I would appreciate a review. Did you guys suspect the Chief's devil fruit? The hall made of bone was my attempt at foreshadowing. Also really early CoC reveal! I probably need to work on my pacing skills haha.

* * *

Original Character application:

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role:

Hometown (or sea):

History:

Anything else I need to know:


	10. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 10: Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

* * *

Meji

* * *

The village was in full blown panic mode. Meji had never seen it like this. Tepees were in ruins all around the hill, some were still being doused with buckets of water to stop the unrelenting flames. The Chief had arrested the men responsible, but he had also taken into custody some of the men who were trying to help. Meji wondered through the village dumbstruck, everywhere he went he saw families who didn't know what the future held. On the island of Longhall all your possessions were inside your tepee and many of them were now just ash in the wind. Thankfully there were very little casualties, and only several tribes people were injured. It all served to feed the flame of hate inside Meji's stomach. He was on his way to a meeting with Chief Korin; all warriors were called to this meeting. He didn't know what the chief would say, but he had better explain himself. As he arrived he nodded to the guard that stood watch over the entryway to the hall, he remembered sparring with him back before he was promoted. The man was lean, leaner than most of the men in the tribe, but he was fast and deadly with his short sword. As Meji entered the hall he joined the other two feathered warriors in a row, taking note of the lack of a certain 3 feathered warrior. As more warriors filed in Meji took a look at the front of the hall. The chief sat, pensive, with the tips of his fingers touching one another and his eyes closed. He almost looked angelic, the calm before the storm. Rip and Leo stood starkly in contrast, their posture demanded respect. They gazed down at the crowd unblinkingly. On Rips back was Aron's sword, taken from Ryan's tent. Finally the last of the warriors made their way into the hall, the door was shut, and silence reigned. Korin's eyes snapped open; he looked around taking in the faces of his clansmen.

He rose to his feet and said: "Hao brothers. Our tribe has suffered a great tragedy, the likes of which has not been seen since the great monsoons of generations past. We are the core of this tribe, we must endeavor to rebuild!" Thundering applause met with has last exclamation. "Our tribe bleeds, we must be the bandage that binds them together and heals them. We are the core of this tribe!" Again applause met with this battle cry, Meji's hands never moved. "I see discontent in the eyes of many. I do not ask that you be content, I ask that you preserver and grow from this tragedy. We are the core of this tribe!" When the applause had quieted Korin seemed to prepare himself for something. "The ship that attacked our village was not filled with monstrous men or men that hated our tribe. The vessel was filled with mercenaries; they were paid to commit this atrocity! Who paid them, you ask? None other than the barbaric islanders to the west! Long have we been at peace with them after the wars that ravaged our lands and long have they wished to see our village fall. They paid these mercenaries to attack our women and our children. We must pay them back! We are the core of this tribe!" This time the applause was far greater shouts of "Kill them" and "murderers" were heard.

"NO!" Meji heard someone shout not realizing that it had come from his own mouth. The hall grew silent every face on his. "What proof is there that this was Summerhall's doing? We have been at peace for generations, why would they jeopardize that?"

Korin's eyes squinted at the young warrior who dared speak against his chief. "Do you love the villagers that call Summerhall home so much? Does your faith in our ancient enemies know no bounds?" The Chief asked, sneering.

"Does your descent know none?" Meji countered. Now he turned to address his peers "inside those cells dwells one of our own. Ryan is locked up down there for what crime? His noble guest saved our town from the bombardment before Korin even mounted his longboat. It's been long since our "Great Chief" was truly great. Now he is old, weak, and feeble minded, the title of chief goes to the best warrior and mind in the tribe. I challenge you to a right of battle, for the title of Chief and War Master." Although Meji's voice gave nothing away in his eyes fear was evident. Rip smiled, Leo only shook his head.

"I accept." Korin said no trace of fear in his eyes. "Clear the table from the hall." Several warriors grabbed the table and placed it horizontally along the wall, giving space to the combatants. The chief jumped down from the elevated platform he had delivered his speech from and lowered himself into a fighting posture.

_I cannot win,_ Meji thought, _but I must fight._ He drew his bow and notched an arrow. "For the tribe," he said as he loosed it. It met with the newly created bone-shield that The Chief had created.

"**Bone spear!**" Korin cried holding his right hand out to fire a spear of bone out of a new hole in his palm. Meji tumbled under the spear and came up holding a tomahawk and a dagger. He lept towards Korin, dodging the thrust of a bone sword, and tripped the chief with the hooked underside of his tomahawk. He drove the point of his dagger into the Chief's stomach. The daggers blade broke from the handle in his hand. Korin had created a breastplate of hardened bone too think for the knife to penetrate. "**Bone Gauntlet."** He said as he drove a bone covered fist into Meji's face knocking him off. Meji rose from his position on the ground trembling, he spit out a couple teeth. He charged Korin his tomahawk raised high and brought it down. Korin dodged and drove his bone sword into Meji's thigh and pinned him to the ground, finishing the short fight. After Korin had absorbed his bone shield and gauntlet he knelt down next to Meji. "It seems I'm not so weak after all," he said "time to join your friends in their cage." The world gave way to blackness and Meji slumped backwards unconscious, his leg was still pinned to the ground.

* * *

Rift

* * *

Rift sat in the cage still gagged. His black eye could see the whole room and he could tell it was made of bone just like the hall above it. A long hallway left the room, no torches burned in that passageway. "Ey, wa dey do wid or wurd?" (hey, what did the do with your sword?) He asked looking at Aron.

"Wub?" (What?) he asked unsure what his captain had asked. Ryan sat in a corner of the cage hopeless, not talking. Suddenly a light shown down from the staircase and Rip escorted a wounded Meji down the stairs. He was limped heavily favoring his right leg, a bandage was wrapped around his thigh. Rip opened the cage that held the three criminals and tossed Meji inside. Unlike the rest of them he wasn't gagged.

"Wub appened?" Rift asked.

"Korin is on the war path. He means to attack Summerhall, our sister island. The people who live there have been allies with us since I was little. Old wounds do not heal as well as I thought." Meji said sadly. "He has no proof that they sent the mercenaries yet they are still going to attack. I challenged the chief and lost." He looked down at the wound bandage on his thigh, ashamed. Suddenly a sprout of flame escaped Aron's mouth and burnt the gag.

"Well I guess we will just have to free ourselves from this cage." Aron said now free to talk normally. "I have a feeling this attack wasn't Summerhall's doing at all"

"Wa… Hab ou en ble o o dat dis ole ime?" (Wait.. Have you been able to do that this whole time?) Rift asked perplexed.

"I think you said "Have you been able to do that this whole time?" and the answer is yes. I never showed them my devil fruit powers so they didn't use seastone handcuffs on me. I was just waiting until I was sure they wouldn't come down for a while. Move aside." With that he blew fire on the bones that made up the cage. As the bones heated the marrow inside bubbled up and seeped out of infinitesimal cracks in the bone. They became incredibly brittle without the marrow to provide substance. Aron charged into the side of the cage and with a loud crack he was lying on the floor, a human sized hole in the cage behind him. He stood up and flexed his arms ripping the ropes that bound his arms behind his back. He reentered the cage and untied Ryan's gag and the ropes that bound his hands. He did the same for Meji's rope. Afterwards he gave Rift a quizzical look and crossed his arms thinking.

"EY AKE DIS ING O ME!" Rift screamed behind the gag.

"I thought about leaving it on. I like you better that way," Aron said smirking, but he bent down and untied the gag. "I can't get the handcuffs off until I get my sword back. What do we do about them," he said gesturing towards the other prisoners.

"Leave them, they deserve what they got." Ryan answered.

"Where do we go? Do we just charge into the hall?" Meji asked still limping.

"Follow me," Rift said smiling he led them down the unlit pathway. The others couldn't see so they had to fumble with their hands on the wall, Rift could see everything thanks to his black eye but he walked slowly letting the others keep up.

"I wonder what they did with my sword. If they harm it I'll kill them!" Aron yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the small tunnel.

"Rip has it, he wants to fight you I think." Meji answered.

"Hey look!" Rift said gesturing at a light at the end of the tunnel with his head, his hands were still locked behind his back. When they reached the end of the passageway they found themselves below the village on the beach. Rift looked down and spotted a half burnt piece of paper. He gestured towards it and Ryan picked it up. Ryans face was horrified. "What does it say?" Rift asked.

"It says:

"Captain Smith,

Bombard the village on Longhall, destroy it completely and you will receive the second half of your payment.""

Ryan said, his face still horror struck. "**It is signed, by non-other than Chief Korin!**"

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reading! Big reveal this chapter (I hope)! Arc just got spicy (I hope)! Leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter.

* * *

Original Character application:

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role:

Hometown (or sea):

History:

Anything else I need to know:


	11. Flash to the Past

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Flash to the Past

* * *

-Flashback, 25 Years Ago-

* * *

Korin

* * *

Today was going to be the greatest day of Korin's life. Today he would fight for the title of Chief and War Master, a title many thought him destined for. As he walked through the village on his way to the Chiefs tepee Korin smiled at all the memories he had had in this place. He remembered playing hunter and buffalo as a child in the long grass south of the village. A trivial game it involved the hunter hiding in the grass and pouncing on the buffalo from a hidden position. He had always played that game with his best friend Upa. Really he had just invented it so he could touch her. She was going to see him fight today. As he walked further and further up the hill a procession of sorts had started to follow him. Excitement was high in the village, almost as high as it had been at the last challenge. As he neared the top of the hill the Chiefs tent finally came into view. The tent was more ornate than the variety the warriors had built. It incorporated a huge drawing of a brown buffalo and numerous wooden carvings of the various animals that dwelled on the island into its design. The procession had finally reached the apex of the hill and they laid eyes on their chief. He was dressed in a brown tunic and brown leather chaps with tassels, on his once black hair, now greyed with age, rested a headdress of feathers. He wore a tomahawk at his waste with a stone headed spear and longbow strapped to his back. In his booming voice he said "Hao, Korin many among the tribe have already given you the title of Chief, but that is something you must earn. Come now my son; let us fulfill your destiny."

Korin grinned and charged his father. Shouts of support rang out for both sides. The old man was fast; as he attacked the head of his spear was a blur. Korin saw a blow heading for his knee which he encased in bone blunting the thrust, but it still stopped his charge. The thrust wasn't meant to harm him but to slow his advance. The Chief was no fool and he wasn't taking it easy on Korin. As Korin retracted the bone around his knee he blocked another thrust aimed for his head. The chief recovered from the block by using the momentum it created to swing the spear around and rest it on his shoulders he launched another thrust at his sons chest. Korin finally managed to dodge and catching the shaft of the spear with one hand, he shattered it with the other. "Good move Son," the Chief said tossing away his now useless weapon "let's see how you fair against the bow." He pulled his bow from his back and, while leaping back several yards, notched an arrow. Korin was well practiced at dealing with this.

"Do you think there is any way to beat me with arrows Pops?" Korin asked in the joking tone he had become known for. He sprouted a bone shield from each arm and started running towards his father's new position. The arrow was still notched when Korin pulled back his fists simultaneously changing the shields into bone gauntlets, as he was about to strike he noticed something…

His father had placed the point of the arrow on his nose with a trickle of blood escaping where its point met Korin's flesh. The Chief could end his life at any time

"You lose," the Chief said, frowning "I thought you were ready son."

* * *

-10 years Later-

* * *

Korin

* * *

The tribe had a very specific ritual for marriage. All suitors for a woman were made to fight in an arena to decide who would have a chance to ask for her hand. The women could decide to deny this to any and all suitors. No fight had been held for this occasion and no suitor had been denied. This match was a long time coming.

As he pulled on his finest leathers Korin smiled. This was the first time since becoming chief that he was truly happy. He was not only marrying the love of his life, he was marrying his best friend. As he climbed the hill, he recalled a time when it wasn't dominated by the sight of his hall of bone. Smiling to himself he was sure that the hall was an improvement to the village. As he took his place in the hall he glanced around at all the guests who had come. Many of the villagers where there and all the longboats, and their crews, had come back for this joyous occasion. A ceasefire had been called in the war with the islanders from Northhall and many of the leaders of that tribe were here to show their good faith. Some of the Summerhall tribe had also come. As the spiritual leader of the tribe known as the shaman performed the right of fire behind him Korin saw only one thing: Upa. She looked ravishing, her leathers had been dyed white and she wore a shawl of tan leather that bore the sigil of her father, the fox. Her hair was braided with many colored beads entwined in it. As she approached the front of the hall Korins eyes never left her face. She stepped up and looked into his eyes. As the Shaman finished his ritual Korin took a shawl similar to Upa's and draped it over her back. Meanwhile he removed the shawl she wore and tossed it into the flame. Upa now wore a shawl with a buffalo emblazoned on it. This was the whole of the ceremony and signified Upa's entrance into Korin's family. The newlywed couple stepped down and bowed, ready to start the feast.

* * *

-2 years later-

* * *

Korin sat in the hall he had created looking over the many maps that he hoped might aluminate some military strategy. The war with Northhall was not going well. It seemed he spent all his waking hours looking over these useless maps.

"What now my love?" Upa asked standing silently behind him, she rested her body on his back in a very affectionate way.

"Don't sneak up on me," Korin said jokingly "The war is not going well. I am the chief I have to win this war."

"Have you ever thought about leaving the island?" Upa asked. This wasn't the first time she had asked. After all this time Korin knew she always started with a question when she wanted something. "You are always under such pressure here, I wonder if life would be simpler elsewhere. I want to leave someday to see what lies beyond our shores. I want to be free from the ties of this place." They had talked about this before; it had become a dream of sorts. They couldn't wait to explore the seas side by side.

"Someday my love, someday I may finally be ready to leave. Someday I will free us of the ties that bind us here."

* * *

-3 years later-

* * *

Korin

* * *

Korin was finally victorious! The men from Northhall had been defeated and a peace had finally been settled on. As Korin's longboat docked the face of the warrior who greeted him gave him pause. That warrior was Ron. Ron was his Upa's sworn protector, meaning he was tasked to protect her from all harm even at the cost of his life. Him being here with that sad look on his face could mean only one thing. Korin's rage flared. "What has happened to my wife?" he said trying to stay calm.

"Dead," Ron choked out.

"How?" Korin asked. Upa had been perfectly healthy when Korin had left.

"She was distraught my Chief. She mourned daily for the child you lost last year. She…. She…" Ron seemed to be at a loss for words. Korin knew this, whatever it was, was his fault. Upa had become unstable after they lost their second child to fever mere days after he was born. Korin knew what the effect of his leaving would have on her, but he had a war to fight and could not afford to look weak.

"How are your sons Ron?" he asked.

"Ryan is growing fast he may be blooded younger than you were Chief," Ron's eyes brightened when he spoke of his children "Dustin is growing fa…" The bone spear logged in his chest had stopped him from talking.

"You were to protect her from everything, even herself; her death requires that you die." Korin whispered into the dead man's ear before dropping him to the ground. The Chief marched up the hill and found his wife's body lying in a wooden coffin. The "Great Chief" broke down and wept over his love's lifeless body. He was finally ready to leave his island.

* * *

Authors note: First (and last) flashback this arc! To anyone who is actually reading this: Sorry for the delay! I had a severe case of writers block XD. Hopefully shed some light on what makes Korin tick. Next chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday!

* * *

Original Character application:

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role:

Hometown (or sea):

History:

Anything else I need to know:


	12. Scapegoat

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 12: Scapegoat

* * *

Rift

* * *

Rift's eyes were used to closing for the brief second it took him to teleport. When he appeared under the table in the bone hall he could tell he was alone in the structure. No one was breathing and the only audible sound was the squeaking of a rat several yards away. He slid out from under the table slowly to make sure he was in fact alone in the Chief's hall. He looked around as he rose to his feet and could tell the hall was empty. As he walked back towards the entry his, brand new silk, coat caught on something. Turning he saw a note pinned to the long table with a nail of bone. After he removed his coat from its grasp he looked down at Korin's warning. It read: "Get back in your cell or else."

"Hey, Rift. They took the longboats, they are attacking Summerhall." Ryan said striding into the hall; he had apparently found a bow and a pair of knives to replace the ones that were confiscated. Meji and Aron were hot on his heels.

"Well I guess we have only one option. Anyone got a spare longboat?" Aron said cracking his knuckles, a gleaming short sword rested on his hip.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Meji said smiling. He had what looked like a fresh tomahawk on his hip and a bow on his back. "Follow me." Meji started walking towards the bay outside the village where a single solitary longboat was anchored. The others followed.

"Hey Aron, where'd you get the sword?" Rift asked confused by everyone's their fresh weaponry. Rift had never cared for weapons, he preferred his own body.

"We decided to raid the armory after Ryan let you out of your cuffs and you teleported here. It isn't much but it'll do until I get my sword back. Rip's going to pay for taking it."

"Not nearly as bad as that old Chief, he will pay for what he's done." Ryan finished; hate evident in his eyes.

"Dibs!" Rift said grinning.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T CALL DIBS ON HIM! I ACTUALLY HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT HIM!" Ryan yelled.

"Well I just did, I'll do it again watch: dibs!" With that taunt they finally reached the boat and Ryan jumped in pouting.

"C'mon let me do my duty to my tribe!"

"Why don't you just call dibs on Leo then?"

"Dibs!" Meji shouted.

"HA! I guess if one of us loses you can fight whoever that guy called dibs on." Rift said further taunting Ryan by sticking his tongue out. Meji and Aron soon joined in and Ryan started pouting again.

"It's not fair! No one else is even worth calling dibs on!"

"Well maybe next time you'll be quicker. Dibs on first pick next time!" Rift exclaimed as they started to row.

"Who says there will be a next time?" Ryan asked

"I think there will be," Rift said winking. "How far is it to Summerhall?"

"Not far, although it is farther than Northhall and Southhall. Obviously those are to the north and south respectively, but Summerhall is straight west from here." Meji answered.

"So we have to row for a while right?"

"Yes… why?"

"Well I'm the captain so I don't have to row." Rift said leaning back leaving Aron to row by himself for their side of the boat.

"Who says?!" Aron asked screaming.

"Me. I don't make the rules I just follow them."

"YOU JUST MADE THAT RULE!" Screamed the other three.

"Fine, but next time the captain doesn't have to row." Rift said grudgingly picking up his oar and rowing.

* * *

Korin

* * *

Standing at the front of his longboat Korin could see Summerhall was only a short distance away now. It was a much greener island than Longhall. The village was located in a small valley between to hills. A stream ran through the center of the village and blue and purple flowers sprouted along its banks. Here it was always summer and the people were always so happy. Korin was about to change their attitude. From his right hand he sprouted a bone javelin, and with superhuman strength launched it at the island piercing one of the teepees in the front of the valley. One after the other with both hands he loosed javelin after javelin on the unsuspecting village, just as the mercenaries had attacked. "Summerhall will pay for the deaths they brought our village! Send them your revenge!" He yelled when they were close enough for arrow fire. All around him hundreds of bows were drawn, arrows were notched and loosed, and a huge volley of arrows struck the village. "Fire at will." He commanded. Over and over volleys of arrows rocked the village. When the longboats finally struck land the only resistance left was the Chief of Summerhall clearly confused as to why his village had been attacked.

"Korin, what madness has driven you to commit this heinous act?" The man asked. He was young and his clothes were in tatters. His most distinguishing feature was his vibrant red hair; otherwise he looked like many of the Longhall villagers.

"Don't act so confused Martin. Mercenaries attacked our village and only Summerhall has the motive and the money to orchestrate such a plot. Old wounds do not heal so quickly it seems. Save your own skin, your village is lost." Korin spat back at Martin. His face betrayed nothing of the truth of the mercenary assault.

"It would be, if we hadn't evacuated the moment we saw your longboats on the horizon. No one on a peaceful mission comes so heavily equipped. I'm afraid your tyrannical rule is at an end, I challenge you for the joint rule of Longhall and Summerhall. Let us spare our people of bloodshed and settle this as men."

"No," Korin said snapping his fingers. Rip and Leo rushed forward and restrained the rival chief. Korin sauntered forward sprouting a short sword of bone as he walked. "I'll send your regards to your village. Before I destroy it for your betrayal, that is." With that Korin prepared to cut his rival down. Moments before the sword could make contact Korin heard a distinctive pop and smelled the mud on Rift's boot as it drove into his face. After he skidded to a stop he propped himself up on his elbows and saw his mistake. An extra longboat had docked. Rip and Leo were rising from their new positions on the ground, Meji and Aron had apparently put them there.

Before Korin, Leo, and Rip could rise from the mud where they had landed Ryan seized his chance. "Warriors of Longhall you have been betrayed!" He yelled making sure he could be heard. "I hold in my hand a message to the captain of the mercenaries who attacked us. It instructs them to bombard and destroy our village. It is signed by our corrupt Chief! I will not ask you to help us put him down, but please stay out of our way. Take a look." With that Ryan threw the message into the mob of warriors that stood waiting for orders. Slowly they passed the message around each man coming to terms with Korin's betrayal. After his speech Ryan noticed that Rip, Leo, and Korin had all risen from the ground. Rift stood in front of Korin, while Aron took Rip and Meji took Leo.

"Why would you betray your people in this despicable way?" Martin asked.

"Of all people you should understand the hardships of ruling Martin. It's never enough. Although some may be pleased with your rule, others never will be. The pressure has grown tiresome, I only wished to be free of the burden and realize my wife's dream of exploration. But they wouldn't let me go. I could never be free while Longhall persisted. The cost of my freedom is my village."

"You're a monster!" Rift exclaimed "And I'm going to kick your ass!" In his passion Rift didn't notice that Korin and his bodyguards had took off running in three different directions. "Oh crap! Hey red-hair come with me." Rift took off running after Korin with Martin beside him, apparently forgetting he could teleport. When Korin finally reached the Village he turned to see that only the Pirate Captain and Martin had followed him.

"I don't think you understand how overmatched you two are." He said

* * *

Aron

* * *

Aron was furious; Rip was running away with his sword. Aron sprinted after the Chiefs bodyguard. Rip ran up one of the hills that made the valley in which the village was settled. When he reached the top he turned and Aron stopped and drew his sword. "If you give me my sword back I might just leave you alone." Aron called to Rip.

"I don't think so. I like this sword and I can't wait to kill you so I can keep it for myself."

* * *

Ryan

* * *

Leo had run towards the longboats. He stopped and turned a short while after he had started running. "So it's just you two. A 3 feathered and a 2 feathered warrior. This shouldn't take long." He said when he turned and saw that only Ryan and Meji had followed him.

"Don't concern yourself Ryan," Meji said glancing at Ryan "I don't think I'll need your help."

**Next time: Meji v Leo!**

* * *

Authors note: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long, had midterms to deal with. Please leave me a review so I can improve.

* * *

Original Character application:

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role:

Hometown (or sea):

History:

Anything else I need to know:


	13. Meji v Leo

One Piece: Rise of the Vortex Pirates

* * *

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with One Piece the manga, anime or any other affiliated merchandise. It's a creation by Eiichiro Oda and published by Shonen Jump. I'm not making any money out of the creation, display or distribution of this work.

* * *

Chapter 13: Meji v Leo

* * *

Meji

* * *

Leo was no stranger to Meji. In fact, every warrior on Longhall knew who Leo was. A hero of the war against Northhall, Leo made his name through fighting skill. He used a spear, the trademark weapon of the previous Chief of Longhall, and his skill with it had become legendary amongst the tribesman. His skill with his other weapon, throwing knives, was also revered. After the war Korin, after hearing of his talent, decided to add him to the Chief's personal guard. The chief had traditionally been guarded by four warriors but with the combined skill of Rip and Leo the tribe deemed the tradition unnecessary. Rip and Leo were seen as two of the greatest warriors in the history of the tribe. All that meant to Meji is that he would have his hands full with Leo. As he drew his bow Meji said "Leo I hope your reputation isn't an overestimation, because you're going to need all your fabled skill to beat me." With that he notched an arrow and loosed it at Leo's head. With blinding quickness and terrifying precision Leo drew and threw a throwing knife meeting Meji's arrow moments before impact; splitting it in half.

"Arrows are useless that's why I never use them. But throwing knives are quick and with training can be incredibly accurate." Leo said, "Its time you learn to be an individual." Leo chucked three knives at Meji spaced perfectly in a triangle in a manner that made them nearly impossible to dodge. Nearly. Meji thrust himself headlong at the knives storing his bow on his back while doing that. The maneuver was almost perfect but Meji was grazed in the right arm by a knife. He landed feet from Leo and looked up expecting to find Leo surprised by his inventive maneuver. He wasn't, and his spear was no longer in its holster. Meji attempted a dodge to the right but the Leo was too fast. The point of the spear drove through Meji's left hand and pinned it to the ground. "Hurts don't it?" Leo said twisting the spear.

Meji howled in blood curdling pain. He could feel the bones in his hand breaking. Gritting his teeth Meji did what he had to. Using the point of the spear as a pivot point Meji launched himself backwards and attempted to drive both feet into Leo's chest. Once again he was to slow, but Meji's attack did force Leo to free his hand. Regaining his feet Meji took stock of the situation. Leo had thrown 4 of his 10 throwing knives and his spear was only 6 feet long. If Meji could keep him at a distance he had the distinct advantage. Deciding it was best to make Leo exhaust his supply of throwing knives and press the attack with his bow Meji cartwheeled away from Leo. He drew his bow and launched a quick volley of three arrows. Each was met with a throwing knife and Meji took note that Leo had only three left. He tried to force Leo's hand by repeating the volley, but now Leo had caught on. "You think that this distance fighting will help you?" Leo asked after dodging the arrows. "Im much faster than you, and I can close the distance." Leo said.

"Prove it." Meji said. Ryan was still standing close to the fight and he knew Leo wasn't bluffing.

"Meji you need to fight him hand to hand! Your unharmed combat style is too fast for his spear!" He yelled trying to help Meji. Meji was prideful though and he continued to try to gain distance from Leo. Leo still was standing stock still moving only to dodge the arrows that came from Meji. _He is conserving his energy and letting Meji tire himself out_ Ryan thought. _He also knows that if he wins he has another fight to deal with. _Meji launched arrow after arrow but it was useless. Leo was a veteran of a war fought between two bow wielding tribes. He was very experienced at dealing with archers. Meji now breathing quite heavily finally saw his folly. Leo was still fresh he had expended almost zero energy, Meji had to make him attack.

"Hey Ryan. If he isn't going to move why don't we go help Rift and Martin kill Korin?" Meji said turning and running toward the village. Behind him he heard Leo's astonishingly fast footfalls. Smiling he drove his hands into the ground and drove both feet into Leo's chest. Doing so he dodged the spear thrust aimed at his heart. He landed on his feet and spun around to see Leo returning to his feet. Meji was going to heed Ryan's advice. He knew that his bare handed style was superior in speed to Leo's spear, but to exploit that he had to get inside the spear. This was easier said than done. Very good spear users used swipes and thrusts to keep you away from them and Leo was a very good spearman. Meji prepared himself for the daunting task of attacking this legend by lowing himself into a defensive combat posture. His Left hand was unable to form a fist so he adopted an open palm style. Leo was inching closer and closer trying to get into range. When he did get into range he launched a flurry of jabs at Meji's chest. Meji dodged each jab expertly but was forced to back away from the spear to do it. Leo's form was flawless there was no way to get inside his range unscathed. Meji tried to quickstep toward him put Leo swiped at his legs and he had to dart back to avoid get tripped. Leo thrust at Meji's head and Meji seized his chance. He tilted his head slightly and lunged at Leo. The spear tore through his cheek but Meji was inside its range now. He tried to deliver an uppercut to Leo and found only empty space. Leo had used his spear to pole-vault over Meji. Before Meji could turn around Leo drove his spear into his back. CRACK. Only luck saved Meji's life. The point of the spear hit his bow splitting it in two. Meji darted back and tried to regain his composure.

"You almost got me there." Meji said gasping for air, not out of exhaustion but fear. Seeing his opponent was vulnerable Leo pressed his advantage. He thrust at Meji's heart and head. Meji dodged the attack expertly. Seeing Leo's style and the expert way he kept him at a distance Meji gritted his teeth and accepted his only plausible strategy. As Leo launched attack after attack Meji simply stepped back and waited until he could employ his strategy. Finally Leo launched a spear thrust at the right side of Meji's stomach. Meji launched himself at the spear and let it pierce his stomach. As he slid down the shaft of the spear he could see the surprise in Leo's face. It was wiped clean when Meji's first punch hit his face. Meji launched blow after blow at Leo's face. Finally Leo jumped backwards after taking a beating. Meji smiled and coughed out "So close," before falling to the ground unconscious. Before he hit the ground Ryan was next to him and he pulled the spear out.

"Medic!" Ryan yelled. When the medic arrived he bandaged Meji's wounds and Ryan had him move his friend's unconscious body away. Ryan stood and faced Leo his spear still in hand. "Here's your spear back." He said to Leo tossing his spear back. "I want a fair fight."

* * *

**Next time: Ryan's Counterattack**

* * *

Authors note: Hope you liked the chapter. Did anyone seriously think Meji could win? Please leave me a review so I can improve. Sorry the chapter is so short. Not much else i could put into it because the next fight should be pretty long.

* * *

Original Character application:

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Powers (devil fruit):

Personality:

Crew role:

Hometown (or sea):

History:

Anything else I need to know:


End file.
